Nick
by jasonfoxnintendogod
Summary: I got tired of putting in to all chapters so here it is two long chapter storys in one chapter. First little bo nick then the journal of nick got that and no flames rember it just one.


Timmy in the little Bo nick

Jsfng: Well the stage is set and Timmy classes is doing a school play with Timmy as the main role also I do not own fairly odd parents butch Harmton does own the show.

The cast

Timmy as the great wizard fuzz

Trixe as the queen

Nick as Duke the wizard best friend

Chester as the mad eater

Aj as the professor

Elmer as the beanie

Sayjay as walker dean

Tottie as Susie Roost

Veronica as the great old woman

Francis as mean man 1

Tad and Chad as mean man 2 and 3

Crew

Directed by Mr. Bickles

Written by Jason fox Nintendo god

Note: The crew will only have been seen in this chapter.

Music by Jason fox Nintendo god

Act 1

The play opens with Timmy who is in his wizard gauters and he is watching wizard channel live. Then a man comes in with a rope witch make the wizard gulp.

Timmy: Um hey how are things going what do you want this time.

Nick: Well let just say I am in town for a while and the queen invited me to go to her house.

Timmy: Cool the queen invited you.

Trixe: Yes I did and know I like to say that you two are both acting weird.

Nick: Well look at me I am a duke.

Trixe: I suppose so you are a duke.

Timmy: hmm I guess that leaves that question out of the spot once and for all.

Nick: say this gives me a grand Idea on how to deal with problems like this and that is to fight with everyone who does deal with it.

Trxe: Okay so this is where we last left off so look over there.

Chester: Mmm food is good.

Timmy: Who are you?

Chester: I am the mad eater and I will eat your socks up into little tiny shredded pieces unless you do as I say.

Nick: well the queens gone so I guess you are gone.

Chester: Ah I got to get out of here.

Timmy: Hmm that quiet odd of him to do such a thing like that in such a time and place but this is one of the most odd places you have ever been.

Nick: Speak for yourself.

Timmy: out aw the mad eater getting away.

End act 1

Act 2

The cast

Timmy as the great wizard fuzz

Trixe as the queen

Nick as Duke the wizard best friend

Chester as the mad eater

Aj as the professor

Elmer as the beanie

Sayjay as walker dean

Tottie as Susie Roost

Veronica as the great old woman

Francis as mean man 1

Tad and Chad as mean man 2 and 3

This scene opens up with the queen in her castle and so she is sitting there when some men come in.

Trixe: Hmm I thought I might I never see you again but now right as it is.

Timmy: look queen we really need to talk because it would seam that there is a proublem over here and now okay so you get the point.

Aj: queen I have come hear to worn you that there is a problem over hear and that the fact is that we will have to close the show up for good.

Trixe: What close the show up that bad news so know where am I going to find some people to do my show.

Professor: Hmm maybe those two could do the show.

Elmer: Hey I beanie.

Sayjay: And this is the one and only walker dreams here we come.

Both: Singing in the moon light there no hope for you to disagree with us because were always right there no hope for you not to trust us because we are the two.

Elmer: Yah we are the two I do not know why.

Nick: They would be the two.

Timmy: yah they are the only ones who could do such a thing that would not matter for us because they are the two the one and only.

All: They are the two and let say hey hey hey because they are the two yah.

Professor: Hmm a fine performance Indeed I say.

Trixe: hmm yes they will be in my show tonight.

Tootie: Hmm you look like fools.

All: Hey get out of here.

Tootie: Who says I need to?

Nick: I say I need you two to please come with me.

Tottie: Ha they are no way oh fine you win the beat.

Act 3

The cast

Timmy as the great wizard fuzz

Trixe as the queen

Nick as Duke the wizard best friend

Chester as the mad eater

Aj as the professor

Elmer as the beanie

Sayjay as walker dean

Tottie as Susie Roost

Veronica as the great old woman

Francis as mean man 1

Tad and Chad as mean man 2 and 3

Timmy is visiting the old because of what has realist happened so he wants to know what his future is going to be like but it might not be good.

Veronica: Hmm I seem to be dying from all of this and now I must tell you I know your future.

Timmy: I came hear to know all about my future.

Veronica: in the future you will oh my some one is blocking my single to tell you.

Nick: I heard what had happen and I can see that some thing is happing right hear but what in the world is happing right hear we will never know.

Veronica: Do not be too sure of it and know I will tell you future that bad things will happen to you.

Nick: come one are you going to believe here.

Then Timmy looks down and sees her pass away just as soon as she falls asleep.

Professor: great wizard fuzz look out side something is happing that I do not what to know about but I do know.

Then Timmy and his friends go out side and there are three men destroying all the crops.

Trixe: What is the mening of all of this.

Tad: Hmm hello Queen it has been a while.

Chad: Yah and know we are not working for you any more but we are working for a higher boss right boss.

Francis: yes they are working for me and soon I will destroy the world once and for all.

Professor: Grand it is not.

Then the sky turns black. Then they all disappears into the sky to fights them all.

Act 4

The cast

Timmy as the great wizard fuzz

Trixe as the queen

Nick as Duke the wizard best friend

Chester as the mad eater

Aj as the professor

Elmer as the beanie

Sayjay as walker dean

Tottie as Susie Roost

Veronica as the great old woman

Francis as mean man 1

Tad and Chad as mean man 2 and 3

Francis: Ha ha know you must my two men then you will fight me.

Francis orders his men to attack and then so they do.

Chad and tad: Ha ha there no chance of you two wining.

Professor and Trixe: Hey, guys maybe it time you saw some of you in the mirror.

Chad and Tad: ha, ha that a good one oh wait he right ahhh.

The floor crushes Chad and Tad both.

Professor: Well will the other guys beat them?

Trixe: I hope so because I can count on them to do it.

Meanwhile Timmy and Nick are fighting Francis in a war room next to some odd looking things that lived there.

Francis: ha ha it no hope or chance that you will survive the battle against me bwa ha ha.

Then nick raised his sword and hit Francis.

Nick: Hmm so you thought we could not beat you.

Timmy uses his wand to pull hear him near the edge.

Francis: Oh you wont kill me will you come on you wont it just a joke right guys buddies.

Then Timmy pushed Francis off. Therefore, he goes flying.

The story is done and now they all went back to the queen castle and saw Walter and the Bennie.

Jfng: Well I am working on my next fan fiction called the journal of Nick Lordtear

Journal of nick lordtear

Note: I do not own odd parents at all but since I made most of the characters, this part of the fic belongs to me.

Entry 1 august 1 2004

Dear journal

Well I guess it been a great summer with me Carl and Kenny my friends. Man, my dad might be moving at the end of next year because of his job. Oh, why was I born in a rich family and not a normal family? It is making me mad that I was born in a rich family and even thought the question is done it is still brothering me in my sleep. Well that all I have to say so see you again.

Sincerely Nick Lordtear

Entry 2 august 5

Dear journal

Remember Zappy my fairly godparent well he has been acting very weird since his brother came around. He is very fast and acts as if he is scared of his brother but I have the way to say this that I think he is scared of his brother. His brother will not be hear for long. So how is Zappy going to react once his brother leaves and goes out of town?

Entry 3 august 8

Dear journal

Well zappy brother is out of the way and zappy has gone back to being his same old self like he use to be. Man I got to go right now and I do not have much to say but I will get back to you on the moving away. Till next time actually next time I will be going on vacation say look over it a dinosaurs who comes hear to trash my room. I will have to fend him off If I am going to survive with my parents and how they retract to stuff.

Till next time Nick

Entry 4 august 10

Dear journal

It true we are going to be moving in a year from now and I am going to cry. I will lose every I know and love. I mean I know. I know I will lose my friends because they are not going. I know I am going to oh no Zappy stuck in the bathroom again looks like I will have to get him out of the bathroom. See you and remember I will have to say this.

See you later nick.

Entry 5 august 13

Well with all of the odd stuff that has happen. The weirdest thing is about beginning and that is that the fact is that school is the fact that is about all. Sorry if I said that that two much. Oh great I am saying that that that two much. Opps I keep on saying it. Crud Zappy gets mistaken for a post box item. Looks like I will have to save him.

Till next time nick

Note: Hey there will only be thirteen-journal entry in all.

Entry 6 august 15

School comes September 3, school comes September 3. Oh why does it have to end like this and next I am going to be sent to a camp by force. I do not know what I am going to do, how am I going to survive in this camp. I will find a way but any way see you.

Bye from nick

Note: There is a fic I am working on called in tiled Nick goes camp.

Entry 7 august 20

This camp is trouble I think there is something funny going on in this camp and I will find out. Oh, wait that a great idea I will ask Zappy if I can have the power to wish to find out what in the world is going on. Next nah I cannot wish to be a fairy like him.

Till we meet Nick

Entry 8 August 22

Well I got out of camp and I am so happy but I am crying because school is about to start. Okay so I complain over it so much but think about if school does start then we about doomed for life. Every school the teacher gives you F even if you got all the answer right. Well not all of them but most of them. Only one person in the whole class can get a A and that is the only person who will ever get them. That is true I have proof maybe you should go. Hmm oh well I mean oh great Zappy caught in the fish ball again and now I will have to save him.

See you nick

Note: I want good reviews you hear me.

Entry 9 august 23

Uh about the other day, I think you might want to hear the story I have to tell.

Zappy: Oh, the fish bowl. Come hear you fish come on I got a family to raise my self. Hey, do not pull me you hear ahhh I got to save my self from your wrath. Whoa, woo cool so this is what it is like to live in a fish bowl I always wanted to know what it would fell like in a fish bowl.

Nick looks over then he spots Zappy.

Nick: Great Zappy stuck in the fish bowl again. Looks like I will have to come to the rescue if I want to save my fairly godparent. Curse you the limb.

Zappy: Oh look hear comes Nick ahh good old nick say what am I thinking I got magic wait I cant use it until Nick wishes.

Nick: I wish you were free.

That is the entire story.

Until next time, nick

Entry 10 august 25

Today Keeny and I had a race. I won because I wished to be fastest man in the world. But I was so fast that well hear I have the story I can tell you.

Kenny: I can beat you in a race.

Nick: You lose.

Kenny: Oh yah let have a race.

Carl: Guys were best friend we could stop fighting you know.

Nick: You are on.

The two leave and then Nick talks too zappy.

Nick: I know I will wish to be the fastest man in the world or kid.

Zappy: Oh okay but wait Nick just remembers that you will.

Nick runs away from Zappy.

Then he beats the race with Kenny and ends up running really fast that he can't stop.

Zappy: Hmm oh well let toast.

Zappy: Yah let toast.

Zappy: Oddball plaice is what it called say look it doffer man.

Nick then wish that he was not fast anymore.

Therefore, Zappy grants that wish and the day is over.

That is the end

Bye: Nick

Entry 11 setmber 1

Two days can you believe that school starts in two days? I cant because if I did I would be dead. Ah, let see oh great Zappy chasing birds I tooled him not to chase the birds but he has never listened to me in my whole life and I am tried of it. Well see you.

Hope to still be alive the next time we meet nick.

Entry 12 September 2

As the day before school arrives, I have some thing to say. First, I will miss you. Second, this looks like it is second to last day on earth and I have some thing to admit I am going to cry when I move from hear and I am hoping that I do die so I can get my life over.

Till if I see you again Nick.


End file.
